The Life Of A Rocker:Naruto's story
by HinataUzumaki6666
Summary: Naruto is abused by his father after his mothers death. To escape his miserable life he makes a band and the are on the rise to fame and fortune. But its at a cost. Naruto is beaten worse after every show. Can someone save him? If so who? NaruXhina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Troubled Singer

I stand there as the rest of my band sets up the equipment. I grab my guitar and fix my mic. I look back to my band to see if they are ready. Slowly one by one nod their heads motioning me to start. I nod back to them and raise my hand. I look at them and smile a small smile. '' No matter what happens let's have fun. Ok group? ready? 1 2 3!! '' '' LETS ROCK! '' We all say together as the curtains slowly go up. I can hear the people, friends, family, and fangirls screaming in cheers as we are about to preform at our first concert. The lights shine brightly as the bass guitar and drums start off into tthe beat. Slowly the beat picks up a bit then the electric guitar and drums slam down into a faster beat. In a few seconds i start to sing the lyrics:

''never couldve seen this far  
I never couldve seen this coming  
Seems like my worlds falling apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard  
I dont think I can deal with the things you said  
It just wont go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
Youd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I cant let go  
I just cant find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just cant find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
Youd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I dont know what I should do now  
I dont know where I should go  
Im still here waiting for you  
Im lost when youre not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just cant let you go

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
Youd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all ''

I sing with a lot of passion. As the song ends, the audience erupts with screaming and cheering. I turn to the band and smile. We made it through our first performance. My band smiles and pats others on the back. I walk over to them and smile wider. ''Great job crew! We did it! Now all we got to do is keep practing and were are on the rise to fame. But first....Lets eat!! '' I say to them. They all laugh and chat while heading out to the Ramen shop.

- At the resteraunt-

'' Hehehehe...I thought i was going to faint when i saw all those people there! '' says a black haired boy. He wears a red bandana and has a red mark on each cheek. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. The person who plays the drums. His dog Akamaru, who he never goes anywhere without him, sits on his lap. Akamaru is a white short dog. The mascot of our band. '' I was so nervous i almost forgot all the notes! '' says another boy. He has light lavender eyes. Negi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Manor. He is the bass player in our band. He has dark brown hair and wears a navy blue bandana. He played the bass guitar for about 2 years and is an awesome player. The Hyuuga Manor is a rich and very powerful family. '' Heh, I wasnt nervous at all. But we did awesome guys, great work!. '' says the other black haired boy. He wears a white bandana. He has black eyes and is the electric guitarist. He is the best electric guitarist in the whole of Downtown Konoha. His name is is Sasuke Uchiha. We have been friends for a long time.

'' Well should we order now? My treat guys. Waiter! we are ready! '' I yell to a near by waiter. I am the lead singer of the band. I wear a black Bandana on my head and i have 3 whisker like scars on my cheeks. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. We are a group of friends who wanted to start a band. So we did.

I look at my band as they chat and share jokes. We order some ramen and chicken and then we head out.I walk ever member of my band home. Even though some are farther away from my house. I dont mind. Not just because i want them to get home safe. I'm trying to stay out for as long as I can before facing HIM.

As Kiba enters his housi start to head home. Suddenly I see dark clouds approach. I start to run home so I wont get wet. The rain pours down like a hand on a drum. Hard and fast. I and soaked by the time I reach the corner of Kiba's house. I run faster and faster trying to make it home in time.

As i approach the old run down appartment building I hear a silence. I suppose _he_ isn't home yet. I guess your wondering who _he_ is. He is my father. He was a nice man until when my mom died. That was 2 years ago. Ever since then, my dad hits me if i disobey his rules or if i go out without permission. Usually he is at work or at a bar, so the house it quiet like this. I silently slide the key in the hole and unlock the door. I walk inside without turning on the light. I tiptoe to my room and open the door. I wish i never did. When the door opened a figure was right there waiting for me.  
Cerulean eyes bore a hole through me. The eyes that are just like my own are filled with anger. My father breaths heavy. I can smell the heavy liquor on his breath. All I knew was what was going to happen next. I squieeze my eyes shut and wait. ''Open your eyes boy'' says father. I do as he says and open then. He then grabs my arm and pushes me through a table into the wall. I look down and pray this would end soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Im sorry

" I thought I told you to never hang out with them! I thought I told you not to play music. After I put clothes on your back and I put food in your stomach. This is how you repay me?! You ungrateful brat! " My father screams as i am again pushed against the wall. He yells again saying the same thing. Then before i could open my mouth he struck me. I look at my father surprised that he'd hit me before he heard me talk. But then again, he always does this. I keep telling myself this is just a dream. But everytime it feels more and more real.

I stare at my father, he is thinking how to make it hurt even more i bet. He lets go of my arms and walks toward the door. He takes one last glance at me and walks out the door of my bedroom. I stand there shocked. ' why isn't he abusing me like he normally would? Did he finally learn that I have feelings too? whats going on? ' I think to myself. I hear a slam and see that my father had left. I sigh in relief and sit on my small matress of a bed. I sit there for about 5 minutes to see if it is safe to sleep. I strain my ears to hear the slightest bit of noise. There is none. I sigh once more and lay down. I quickly fall asleep. Hopefully stay asleep.

I am woken by a loud crash about an hour later. I feel a sting go through my body. I can feel the blood rush down my arm. I look up to see who did it. It was none other than my was holding a broken liquor bottle in his right hand. He droped it on the flor which cut my feet. blood stained the floor as he picked me up. My eyes widen in fear. " f-father..Wh-what a-a-are y-you doing? " I stutter in fear. My father just laughs at me. " Im giving you what you deserve you little runt. " he says. His voice is icy cold and sends shivers down my spine.

I look into his eyes. They are a blue gray color. Dull, like always. He never cares about me. I notice his eyes fill up with rage. I flinch at the sight. My father raises his hand and roughly slaps me across my face. I look down at my feet. ' He's even more drunk then before. Great! Hopefully i wont get killed.' I think to myself. I feel a cold hand roughly lift my face up. My father is even more angry with me.

" I'm s-sorry f-f-father. P-please...please d-dont h-hurt me. " I stutter out. He chuckles darkly and i shiver once more. He picks up a piece of glass. It is a thick, 2 inch long glass from the bottle. My eyes widen in fear. I stare at the glass. I cant take my eyes off it.

He lifts up the blade to my arm. He places it near the middle of it. He presses lightly down on it. I bite my lip for what will come next. My father smiles a maniac smile that would creep even the joker out. He presses down harder on the glass. Hot red blood slowly slides down my arm. As it makes its way down my arm more tracks of blood follow it. Father gets the glass and makes another cut on my arm.

After about 5 cuts are made he stops. He sees the tears that have poured down my face, He smiles again. He shakes my body roughly and throws me onto the hard floor. As soon as i reach the floor i feel a hard kick to my stomach. It feels like a bullet hit my stomach. The blow makes me short of breath. I guess my father sees me gasping for air and decides its a good time to use his last move.

He drags me near my bed and drops me on the floor again. I roll on my stomach and gasp for more air. I feel like i have been captured by the enemy and tourcher for ages without stopping. I feel like my body has been put on fire. Like someone ripped my stomach. Like someone took all the air and left me with none.

Just as i thought this couldn't get any worse....it did. My father walked over to my half dead body and laughed. I saw him lift up his foot, his boots seem bigger than before. Suddenly, I feel a huge impact on my back. He stomped on my back with his heavy hikers boots. I cry out in pain. I cannot describe how much it hurts. It hurts more than 1,000 needles. I cant feel anything anymore. All I know is darkness is taking over. Darkness...followed by nothing. Before I pass out i manage to whisper "Im sorry dad".

* * *

A/N: Please excuse all errors and i hope you like this chappy (even though its depressing) Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-New song

- 3 days later -

It took 3 days for my cuts to heal. My back still aches a lot though. I had to stay inside for 3 days and I miss the breeze and my friends badly. I had to lie to them. I told them that i got hurt from a car. That I will be ok.

During the 3 days i secretly wrote another song. I wont give up on my dream no matter what. I will sing and become famous. Me and my band will practice until we are perfect. I will not give up!

I am sure this song will get good ratings from our fans. Im sure of it. I will meet with my friends in 3 hours to start practice. I walk over to my small closet and take out a sweater. I put on the sweater and zip it up. I walk back to my bed and get my song book. I also get my backpack. I put my things in and head for the door.I silently walk over to my fathers room where he is standing by the door. I look at him and frown slightly. I take a deep breath as I gather my courage. "F-father....may I p-please...g-go to Neji's house a-and s-s-spend t-the night? " I ask. Trying to hold back my stutter as much as possible. My dad just stares at me and grunts. " As long as you don't tell him nothing you may stay for as long as a week. I swear if you tell him or anyone...I will kill you. " he says as he walks into his room and slams the door. I sigh in relief that i am able to get away.

I walk to the door and open it. Once I step out I feel much better. I close the door behind me and walk down the hall to the elevator. I would usually take the stairs but I'm in too much pain in my back. I press the down button on the panel and wait for it to come.

About 3 minutes later the door opens and I walk inside. I press the star button on the bigger panel and wait for the doors to close. The elevator goes down and down. I wait for it to stop. When it does I get out and leave the building.

I walk down the street and turn the corner. I head for the old warehouse. The band and I usually meet there for practice. It's about 20 minutes from here so I leave early to get there on time. I also leave early to enjoy the beauty of the surroundings.

About 4 yards away from the run down buildings, theres plenty of grass. The grass is half way to my knee. Instead of it being dead like it should be, it is very healthy. It's as green as the grass in a park. Splitting the grass into two parts is a narrow path. The path is rundown and very skinny. Since it is a small path I always take off my shoes so i dont hurt the grass or the beautiful flowers that grow on the side of the path.

As I walk down the path I stare at the blue sky. It is cloudless today. You can clearly see the robins and blue jays that sing and play in the ever blue sea that is the sky. The breeze pushes my blonde hair side to side. The sun shines down on it making it even brighter then before. The baby blue jays fly down to me, singing their cheerful song of morning. I smile at them and whistle a song right back to them. I think they liked it because they stay by me and sing to me for the whole walk.

I reach the old warehouse just in time. I open the door and walk in. Everything is where it should be. The mics are set up, the stage is clean, all papers are organized, and all the chairs are set up.

The warehouse practice room is somewhat big. It has a stage that we built. The stage was built on a big piece of cement. On each side of the room are chairs. They are stacked up neatly ontop of each other. In the back of the room we have a table that is used for meetings. I also use it for writing music, and of course, eating.

I get a chair from the stack and place it in the middle of the stage. I sit down and wait for the others to arrive. I sit with my legs around the sides like most of the bad kids do. I cross my arms and place my sleepy head on them. I close my eyes and rest for a few minutes. I slowly drift off to a nice slumber.

-30 minutes later-

"Yo!..Naruto..wake up! Come on man. We gotta practice!" I hear someone call. Someone shakes me. I shoot up scared that my father was gonna beat me for over sleeping. I look around and see my friends. I calm down a bit and put on my mask. I laugh and grin widely. "Sorry guys I guess i was tired." I tell them. They look at me and smile seeing that im ok. I stand up with my papers in hand and motion for the rest to come closer.

I hand out the extra lyrics i had and the music sheets. "Ok heres the new song i wrote. We have to learn it in 2 days. Then relax for a day so we can preform well. We can do it. I trust you all." I say as the band takes their positions.

I set up my mic and the rest do the same. I test the mic a few times then turn to my band. I smile a real smile this time and nod to them. They nod back as Neji starts playing the bass. I turn back to my mic. After a few seconds of the bass the drums and guitar join in. Then it goes back to the bass and the drum.

"Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along"

The guitar joins back in while I sing the rest. This happens on and off through out the song. Thats the way its supposed to be.

"And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect"

The guitar ends the song with a long note once the lyrics is done. I turn to my group and put my head down. They panic a little thinking they did something wrong. I pick my head up and stare at them. "Guys...We were so..so..GOOD! All we need is to remember the lyrics all the way and the crowd will love us!!" I say with a big grin across my face.

They all sigh with relief and smile. They get off the stage and head to the table to eat. Kiba brought some home cooked meals his cook made. I walk over to Neji who was tunning his bass. I tap his shoulder and he looks up. "Whats up Naruto?" he asks seeing a little worry in my eyes. I look down at my shoes which are dusty. "Um..Neji..Do you think..your..uncle will let me..uh..stay for the week?..I dont..wanna be home right now." I say just above a whisper. Neji was the only person I ever told about my dad. He never told anyone any secrets I had so I knew I could trust him. He nodded and smiled. "My uncle said that you can stay anytime you wanted to. So of course Naruto. Also my cousin Hinata is coming home from her private school for her school break so while im at my other practices you'll have company." he says with a smile.

I never really seen Hinata. I only heard that she was the quiet,smart type. Also that shes really pretty but she doesnt think so. I can't wait to meet her.

I walk over to the table with Neji and sit down. Kiba takes out some plates and cups from his backpack. He hands them out to everyone. Then he takes out the food, from the coolers that he brought, and places it in the middle of the table. Everyone stares at the food which smell delicious.

Kiba brought fried chicken, BBQ chicken, fried rice, white rice, rice pudding, grape juice, fruit punch, and a whole bunch of other delicious food.

Everyone looks at the food and smile. They say thanks to Kiba and begin to take food. We take as much as we want because there is plenty to go around.

-4 hours later-

We spent the last 4 hours eating and hanging out. We talked and told jokes. We told stories and made skits until it was time to leave practice. I walk to the warehouse door and open it. "See ya tommorrow guys! Remember, practice the lyrics!" I yell as they walk down the path to go home.

I turn to Neji who is next to me. He smirks and begins to walk the opposite direction of the gang. I follow him down the path. "Thanks Neji. Your a real pal." Neji looks at me with a worry look in his eyes. "How bad was it this time?" he asks. I knew he figured it out. I wasnt really hit by a car. He knew that I still would've came to practice. No matter how bad the injury was. I look down a little and frown. "...Bad..Cut me so many times...and..." I flinch at the memory of what happened. "he..took his boot and...stomped on my back..super hard..." I tell him. Neji looked at me in shock. I lift my head and smile. "But im ok now. See no cuts or scars. Im fine I swear. No worries." I try to reassure him. He looks at me for a minute longer then sighs. "Fine..but if it gets out of hand...Naruto..I will report him to the police..and make sure he gets life in jail." he tells me. I look down again and nod. "Ok Neji."

For the rest of the trip I talk to Neji about his cousin. I want to get to know her better and see if we have things in common.

* * *

Thats it for now. Sorry it took so long to upload. And sorry for all the mistakes in spelling and grammer.  
Next Chapter: Hinata is Introduced! yay! I'll try to write it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	4. Notce

Notice to all my readers

Unfortunately there is going to be a big delay on all my stories. Due to memory loss in my computer. I am o so sorry for this inconvince. I promise to get them up as soon as possible. Please for give me. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Star Goddess

Neji and I arrived at the mansion. The gates opened as we approached. We walk inside the gates and onto the yard. The front yard is very big.

It has a path in the middle to walk. On both sides of the path have lots of flowers. The left side is out lined with small bushes. Thos bushes have small blue and white roses in them. On the in inside of the outline are more flowers. Beautiful daisys and marigolds. Lots of dandilions too. On the right side, it too is outlined. In these bushes there are lots of red and black roses. In the middle of them are bunches of callie lilies. But the most beautiful flowers there were the Bonnie Fox flowers. They are really beautiful. They have 6 petals and different colors. The main petal color is white, but they have a shade of orange and some pink too. These colors are in a stripe form. It goes from the tip of the petal, to the middle of flower. The tip of the flower curves a little which gives it a unique look.

I look at them as we cross the yard to the mansion. I go up the steps and follow Neji through the door. We are greeted by a maid. She is carrying book. The book is small and black. Neji walks past her and starts to head upstairs. I quickly follow and so does the maid. The maid goes next to Neji and opens the book. She speaks in an instructing tone. "Neji-sama, after your 30 minute break you have to get ready for your fencing classes and then go straight to your--" "Karate classes then to guitar lessons. I know I know. " Neji cuts her off. His tone irritated. She nods and walks down the stairs. " I will call you when it's time Neji-sama! " she calls. He just waves his hand before disappearing to his room which was on the left side of the stairs.

I walk into Neji's room and closed the door. I turn to Neji who was sitting on his queen size bed. His room is huge! Mostly filled with trophies and awards. Neji motions for me to sit down. So I do, I sit next to him. Neji looks me in the eyes. "Do you think you'll be ok here for a few hours? Or do you want me to call today off..I want to help you Naruto. I want to make sure your ok. You know...Tsunade, the healer, is here today and I can-" "I'm fine Neji. I'll be fine. I'll see you after dinner I guess. I can handle myself. Don't worry. " I cut him off. His eyes lower to the floor. I knew what he was thinking about.

About 1 and a half years ago, my father beat me like usual. Execpt this time was different.

-Flash back-

Naruto walks into his house, 3:10 pm just after school ended. He walks to the table and sets his half broken bookback down on a chair. He walks to his room and opens the door slowly. Making sure not to make noise just in case his father was asleep. He tip toes in and closes the door quietly behind him. He turns around to face his cot and finds a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. Naruto's eyes widen in terror. His father stepped out of the shadow and walked over to him. Naruto noticed one hand was behind his back. He wondered what was behind his drunk father.

Naruto turns his attention back to his father when just then, he was strucked by something hard. His father had hit him with a M9 Beretta 9mm Pistol. Naruto put his hand to his temple. He feels something warm run down his face. Blood quickly runs dowb his face. Naruto is strucked again. This time on the other side of his face. Naruto falls on the floor as his father hits him on more time. Then theres a loud noise. _BAM!!! _Naruto screams out in pain as a bullet goes into his arm. There are several more shots made. 2 in his right arim, 1 in his left leg, and 1 in his right leg.

Hot tears run down Naruto's eyes as he is lifted. All Naruto could hear was " You better not tell anyone about this or next time I 'll kill you..." Naruto couldn't hear anymore of his fathers warnings. He was being surrounded by darkness.

When Naruto awoke he was near a blond woman and his friend Neji. The blond was a healer. Right now she was healing his leg wounds. She wore a tag 'Tsunade' on her shirt.

Naruto turns his head towards Neji. He was..crying. Something Neji never does. Naruto frowned and took a deep breath. He winced but tried not to draw any attention from the healer. Naruto looked again at Neji before saying " Hey buddy, why ya crying? What happened? Im not dead so it can't be that". Naruto let off a small laugh. Neji's head looked up quickly. His eyes widened and more tears fell. Neji hugged Naruto tight. "Naruto...I thought you was gonna die...I'm...so happy your...here.." he said between sobs. Just then Naruto's dad came in. His eyes with tears. Neji backed off and my father hugged me. I knew it was all an act. " Remember..don't tell anyone" he whispered as he pretended to cry.

-_later that day: Neji and Naruto in the room alone_-

"Naruto...What happened? Your dad said you got jumped by some gang members. I knew you would have kicked their asses so it wasnt true. What...really happened? " Neji asked in both a curious and worried tone. I looked at him. His eyes focused on me. I motioned for him to come closer. He did.

" You can't tell a soul...swear you wont...My father will literally kill me if he found out i told someone. " Neji looks at me confused. He slowly nods his head. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. " My...father..did this to me...he abuses me very often. That's why i'm always coming to school with bruises. This time...he..used the pistol...I didnt even do anything! Please Neji...dont tell anyone..please! Naruto said in a pleading voice. Nejis eyes widened with shock and terror. Naruto looked down ashamed.

-End flashback-

After that day we became closer then ever and he peomised that he would always help take care of me. There was an akward silence for a few minutes. I was thinking of what to say to him. After a few more minutes of silence Neji spoke up. " Naruto...I don't know if I should go...I think I should stay with you.. " he says in a quiet voice. I look into his eyes. He is worried. "Neji, I'll be fine. Go. You cant afford to miss anymore classes. I'll be perfectly fine. I swear. ". I smile my most real smile I could manage. Neji saw right through it. I could tell he did. He just sighed and stood up. He headed for the door. Right before he left he turned to me. "Naruto...Be careful...I'll be back After dinner. Oh and Hinata will be coming soon so, try not to surprise her ok? " he laughed a little. "OK Neji! I'll try not to" I laughed as well. I grinned as Neji left.

I sat on Nejis bed and lay down for a bit. I close my eyes and try to Imagine Hinata. I havent had much details but if Naji is right, she is by far prettier than Sakura. I stand up and head out the door. I head down to the pool in the back yard. I grabbed an extra pair of trunks and get changed.

I walk along the edge of the pool. I walk to the nearest chair and put my towel down. Then I walk over to the diving board and get on. I jump on it 3 times before i jump. I dive in the pool perfectly.

For the next few hours I swim and explore the huge mansion.

-4 hours later: 8 pm-

Neji came back an hour ago. He ate then went to sleep. He must have been tired. After dinner I headed out to the back yard. I started to walk around the houses edge.

The stars fill the night. They are like a bright blanket over the navy blue sky. Each star shines brightly. I walk slowly enjoying the beautiful night. Then i heard a sound. A beautiful sound. Someone was singing. A girl, her voice is like an angel. So soft yet feirce.

I walk towards the sound. On the back steps is a girl. She is about my age. Her skin is light tan. Smooth like baby skin. Her long hair is put into a pony tail. Waist long navy blue hair. The same colour as the night sky. Shines nicely against the young stars and moon. Her light lavender eyes reflect the moon. She looks like a perfect angel. She sings a sad song. Her voice echoes through the empty garden. A soothing, nice, angelic, voice sings these words:

"Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you "

I interupt singing the next verse. Her voice just made me want to sing.

"You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you "

Her head sings around and faces mine. I stare into her soft eyes as they study me. She was scared. Her eyes said it clearly, even though her face well hid it. I look down ashamed. I speak softy, scared to frighten her. " I...Im sorry...I didnt..mean to scare you...Its just...your voice is so pretty...I just wanted to sing along...I'll be leaving now. " I turn to leave when she grabbed my arm. I turn and face her. Her face is stern but her eyes are wrapped in curiousity. " Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Tell me or I will call security. " she says. Her voice is like an Angel. I smile and nod. " Hello. My name Is Uzumaki Naruto. I am staying here for the week. I am Neji's friend and he brought me here. Your father is my fathers friend and so I am able to stay here when ever I want. " I smile wider. " Also...Who are you? If I may ask...". " My name is Hyuuga Hinata...Nejis cousin.

* * *

Thankfully TI managed to recover this chapter. Before I lose it again I wanna post it up. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise chapter 5 will have more hinata. Song: I miss you Artist: the main person from hannah montana (sorry i dont know the name. I dont watch the show) please review ^-^ Also please ignore all spelling mistakes i am sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- Love birds have flown**

**I stare at her with wide eyes. It was her, her, the girl that Neji had told me about. Her hair, is as long as her waist. Pulled in a nice pony tail. Soft lavender eyes shine bright in the fullmoon. Light skin, looks as smooth as milk. She looks so wonderful....so....pretty..."Hello?? are you still there??" I shake my head to relieve my thoughts, to see her close to me, her hand on my forehead. I feel my cheeks get warm. I look away from her. "oh, sorry, I was thinking, I guess I got lost in thought." I apologize. She steps back and smiles. "oh, thank goodness, I thought something happened to you. Well, its nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. Neji has wrote to me about you and told me so much. How you are a great singer, how you can play guitar. Its so cool. I wanted to meet you, and now I did." she reaches out her hand. I look at her and shake it. "heh, thanks. I was told alot about you too. I've been wanting to meet you too...Hey...um....you sing very pretty...I was gonna ask if..well...Can me and you sing a duet?" I ask shyly, blushing a light pink. She smiles and nods. "Sure! What song do you want to sing?" shes asks me. I start to think of good songs to sing. "Any song. I just want to hear your voice." I say, blushing more. She nods and starts to hum a tune. Then she starts to sing:  
**

**"**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face,  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say.  
But I have this dream bright inside of me.  
I'm going to let it show.  
It's time.  
To let you know, to let you know.

This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark.  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star.  
Even though it seems like it's too far away.  
I have to believe in myself.  
It's the only way.

This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me."

**She sings so beautiful and I get so lost in the song that I almost forget to sing my part.**

(Naruto)

You're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.  
I need to find you, I gotta find you.  
You're the missing piece I need.  
The song inside of me.  
I need to find you.

(Both)  
I gotta find you.

(Hinata)  
This is real, this is me.

(Both)  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.

(Hinata)  
This is me.

(Naruto)  
You're the missing piece I need.  
The song inside of me.

(Hinata)  
This is me.  
Yeah.

(Naruto)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.

(Both)  
And now I've found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.~"

**We end the song smiling. I hear someonne clapping behind us. We both turn around to see Neji grinning at us. "Nice work you two, great job." he says still clapping. He stops and turns to me. "So Naruto, I guess you met my cousin already. And might I say, you two sing awesomely together." He laughs. Me and Hinata both blush and look away. **

**She looked so cute when she blushed. "Well its late you to, Uncle said for you guys to go to bed. Naruto you'll be sleeping in my room tonight and Hinata-chan you know where your room is." Neji tells us. We both nod and follow him inside. We head up the stairs and we split ways to go to our rooms.**

**I walk inside Neji's room and sit on his bed. He closes the door and grins. "What?" I ask innocently. "Dont play dumb Naruto. You know you like her." he says with a bigger grin. I look away, blushing and roll my eyes. "Hey Neji..do you think...She can sing in our next show?" I ask him. He looks wide eyed at me. "Are you serious dude? Shes a girl 1. and 2. How can a girl sing in an all boy band?" he says in a serious yet sarcastic voice. I sigh and look out the window in his room. "Just one show...And if it doesnt go well, then we'll have her out....Please Neji.." I plead. He looks at me then to the window. "Yeah sure....One time only though...Get ready for tomorrow. We are going out to the amusement park. Oh and," I see him smirk from the corner of my eye. "Hinata's coming too, so get some rest." He tells me. **

**I get changed and make a small bed on the floor. I lay down in the covers and think to myself. 'Will she want to sing with us?' I ask myself. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.**

* * *

And thats it for this chapter!! Sorry it took long. Song:This is me from camp rock. I hope you liked it. For the next chapter I have a surprise for you all. I will start working on it Asap. Enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
